


search: kagehina (one-shots)

by volleycatnika



Series: search: [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7006459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volleycatnika/pseuds/volleycatnika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>search:kagehina<br/>(Kageyama x Hinata)<br/>Boy x Boy</p><p>Don't like it? Don't read it!</p><p>THIS IS A ONE-SHOT COLLECTION</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. {1}

{1}

“Dumbass, why are you still using your computer if the light is bothering your eyes?” Kageyama mutters, all the while glaring at his tiny boyfriend’s laptop. Kageyama knows that it is bad for him to think this, but he is glad that, recently, his boyfriend’s eyes have become sensitive to light. Or rather he was glad. He had hoped that his boyfriend’s light sensitivity would have resulted with him in spending more time with him and less time with his laptop.

That isn’t the case.

In fact, he has spent even less time with him.

After all, his idiotic boyfriend decided to look stuff upon of Google before going to the Eye Doctor.

“I am 99% percent sure that I have eye strain,” Hinata told him one day, earning himself a scoff from Kageyama. 

“Dumbass, don’t diagnose yourself,” Kageyama said, all the while furiously rubbing his short boyfriend’s head. “You’ve got a brain somewhere in here, don’t you? If you do, then go to the Eye Doctor!”

That was four weeks ago. Now Hinata is currently trying to figure out how to adjust his display settings..

“What are you trying to do, exactly? Are you inverting the colors on your laptop?” Kageyama asks, growing tired of staring at Hinata, who in turn is staring at his computer.

“I’m trying to turn the brightness down,” Hinata responds, resulting in Kageyama exploding. 

“THERE IS A DAMN BUTTON ON YOUR KEYBOARD THAT DOES THAT!” Kageyama screeches, pulling Hinata’s laptop out of his small hands. “YOU SEE THIS BUTTON WITH A SUN ON IT? YOU PRESS IT! OR BETTER YET, YOU PRESS THE POWER BUTTON AND GIVE YOUR BOYFRIEND SOME ATTENTION!” Kageyama, who had been yelling so passionately has to stay quiet for a few minutes in order to catch is breath. Kageyama is about to yell more when he notices something.

His boyfriend his crying.

His tiny, precious boyfriend is crying. 

“I’m sorry... I’m sorry, Kageyama... Ahh it hurts... My eyes hurt and now I have a headache...” Hinata says in between sobs. The sound of Hinata’s crying has the similar affect of a sword. It forces its way deep into Kageyama and causes him immense pain.

Kageyama finds himself moving instinctively. 

He finds himself approaching Hinata, and wrapping his arms around Hinata’s small but muscular frame.

He finds himself kissing Hinata’s forehead.

He finds himself kissing Hinata’s nose.

He finds himself kissing Hinata’s cheeks.

He finds himself kissing Hinata’s lips.

“I’m sorry, love,” Kageyama whispers. “I’m sorry...”

If only Kageyama could kiss the pain away. 

/If you’re someone that read search:daisuga then thanks for continuing to support me! The same applies if you’ve read any of my other works. :) This may or may not have been inspired by my own experience with light sensitivity... ;) /


	2. {2}

{2}

/THIS ONE SHOT IS GONNA MAKE YOU CRY. DON’T WORRY I’M CRYING TOO/

“We’ve got a hit and run victim coming in!” A nurse hollers to Kageyama, who is the nearest doctor. Despite being a doctor, and treating all sorts of injuries, the news makes adrenaline pump through his veins. 

The poor victim... 

The poor victim is probably barely hanging on...

As Kageyama hurries over to the stretcher the victim in being carried in on, he only catches a glimpse of the victim because they are surrounded by nurses. The victim is wearing grey sneakers...Hinata also had grey sneakers. The victim is wearing brown pants. Hinata was wearing brown pants when Kageyama saw him earlier in the day.

Upon noticing the similarities, Kageyama starts to panic. What if it is Hinata? What if it is his precious, tiny boyfriend? Desperate to see if the victim is Hinata as soon as possible, Kageyama pushes the nurses aside.The victim has orange hair. Hinata has orange hair. Most importantly... the victim has an all too familiar face. 

The victim is Hinata. 

Hinata’s body is covered and blood, and looks mangled. He barely even looks like a person anymore. 

Hinata is quiet. 

Hinata should be loud! 

Hinata should be his loud and lovable (and sometimes obnoxious) self. 

Kageyama’s hands shake so much that he drops his clipboard. 

Kageyama’s whole body shakes to much that he has to use most of his energy to prevent himself from falling to the ground. 

“Doctor? Do you know this man?” A concerned nurse asks, while another nurse asks for help from another doctor. “What’s his name?”

“Hinata,” Kageyama whispers, almost afraid that if he is too loud that Hinata’s fragile heart will stop beating. 

“We’ll take care of Hinata,” the nurse says, all the while flashing Kageyama a reassuring smile. 

Except the nurse’s smile isn’t reassuring. If anything, it makes the whole experience more painful for him. Hinata should be smiling... Hinata should be laughing... Hinata should be talking... Hinata SHOULDN’T BE A MANGLED MASS OF FLESH AND BONE. 

From a nearby room, a room that another doctor is in with Hinata, comes some yelling. “I NEED A DEFIBRILLATOR IN HERE!” Those words, words that Kageyama has uttered himself a few times, knows all too well what they mean. It means that Hinata’s heart has stopped. 

Hinata is dead. 

And he might stay dead.

As nurses rush by him, Kageyama remains frozen. Undoubtedly in shock, all Kageyama can do is cry and wonder why...

Why... 

Why is his sunshine being taken away? 

Despite being in shock, the more quiet words of the doctor don’t go unheard by Kageyama. 

“Time of death, October 4, 2015 at 8:30pm.”


	3. {3}

{3} 

/HERE IS A FUNNY ONE SHOT! I FELT THAT WE NEEDED IT AFTER READING THE LAST ONE/

Kageyama and Hinata have always felt the need to compete against each other. Even even when they started dating, they never ceased to stop competing against each other. Thanks to their strong desire to out do the other, the two have created strange yet funny memories. Perhaps one of the most hilarious memories was created yesterday...

Kageyama, who knew that the anniversary of the day he asked Hinata out was soon, decided to pay Hinata a surprised visit. Upon ringing the door bell, he was greeted by Hinata’s little sister, Natsu. Natsu, unlike most children, likes Kageyama. While most children would either run away or scream upon seeing Kageyama, Natsu runs TO him. She even has, on occasion, jumped on his back and ordered him to give her a piggy back ride. 

As Kageyama starts to walk up the stairs that lead towards Hinata’s bedroom, Natsu hollers, “He has been quiet... I think he has a bad case of the cooties.” Despite the fact that cooties aren’t a real thing, Kageyama knows that germs are real. Additionally, he can’t help but start to worry about Hinata’s well being if he has been quiet... Kageyama feels that the only moments the idiot could ever bring himself to be quiet are during lectures, when he is sick, or when he’s dead. Even though Hinata’s loud voice gives him a headache occasionally, Kageyama prefers Hinata to be his loud self. Nodding to show that he heard her, he proceeds to sprint to his boyfriend’s room. 

“DUMBASS, ARE YOU SICK?” Kageyama hollers, flinging Hinata’s bedroom door open. His actions earn him a loud squeak. 

“K-K-Kageyama?” Hinata stammers, clearly shocked. “What a-are you doing here?” Despite knowing that he should be looking Hinata in the eyes as he speaks, Kageyama finds that his gaze is wandering. Specifically, his gaze has wandered to the pillow that Hinata has clutched to his chest. Curious to know why he is hugging the pillow, Kageyama merely raises an eyebrow and waits for Hinata to explain himself. 

His raised eyebrow goes unnoticed by Hinata, who merely sits and blushes furiously. 

“I just wanted to surprise you... In a good way though,” Kageyama says, staring at Hinata’s red face. “So... What have you been up to?” Kageyama lowers his gaze to stare at the pillow again. Kageyama knows that the pillow is an inanimate object. Similarly, Kageyama knows that it is absolutely ridiculous of him to be jealous of a pillow. But he is. In fact, he wants to rip the pillow out of Hinata’s grasp and throw it out the window. 

“I was...Just... Uhh...” Hinata says, all the while his grip on the pillow loosening. Thanks to Hinata’s now loose grasp, Kageyama is able to see it. Kageyama is able to see a spot on the pillow that looks a little wet, like someone has been kissing it. 

“WHAT KIND OF AN IDIOT MAKES OUT WITH A PILLOW?” Kageyama hollers, starting to approach Hinata. 

“I JUST WANT TO BE A BETTER KISSER THAN YOU,” Hinata yells in response, and in a desperate attempt to protect himself, throws the pillow at Kageyama. Hinata knows all too well what Kageyama is planning to do... Whenever Hinata does something that Kageyama finds cute but stupid Kageyama tickles him. 

“AS IF YOU COULD EVER BE A BETTER KISSER THAN ME,” Kageyama yells, ignoring the pillow and closing the distance between himself and Hinata. With a mischievous grin, Kageyama runs his fingers across Hinata’s neck and arms. 

One might wonder... Why does Kageyama like to tickle Hinata?  
Well, that would be because Hinata is EXTREMELY ticklish. 

“KAGEYAMA,” Hinata screeches in between fits of laughter, “STOPPPPP.”

“Okay, I will,” Kageyama says, surprising Hinata. Before Hinata can utter a “thank you” Kageyama kisses him. The kiss is gentle and brief, but none the less makes Hinata’s heart flutter. 

“You’re a pretty good kisser,” Kageyama mutters, all the while walking away and grabbing the pillow. “But you still need some practice.” Throwing the pillow out a window that was conveniently left open, Kageyama closes the distance between himself and Hinata.

“Now’s lets prac-” Kageyama begins to say, just as Hinata starts to tickle his sides.

“DUMBASSSSSS,” Kageyama screeches, barely able to suppress his laughter, “I’M NOT TICKLISH!”

“And you’re not a liar either!” Hinata says with a giggle. 

/I HAVE THIS HEADCANNON (OR HOWEVER THE HECK YOU SPELL IT) THAT BOTH KAGS AND HINATA ARE REALLY TICKLISH. HOWEVER KAGS LIKES TO PRETEND HE ISN’T. HAVE WE EVER HEARD KAGS LAUGH? I DON’T THINK WE HAVE. I WANT TO HEAR HIS LAUGH!!!!!!/


	4. {4}

{4}

He pisses Kageyama off. Who is he? 

He is an orange haired man who always uses the coffee shop’s bathroom. 

He is a man that never buys anything. 

One day, after having spent a month watching the man enter the bathroom and leave without even acknowledging his presence, Kageyama decides to say something. 

“Don’t you know that most people enter a coffee shop to buy coffee?” Kageyama asks the man, who is clearly surprised by Kageyama’s sudden question. 

“I don’t drink coffee,” the man says, and before Kageyama can speak with him further, the man goes into the bathroom. If the bathroom wasn’t a single stall bathroom, Kageyama could have followed him and hollered at him, ordering him to leave the bathroom at once. Then again, he could easily do the same thing BEFORE the man goes into the bathroom. 

“Good employees never yell” the voice of Kageyama’s pervious employer rings within Kageyama’s ears. Upon remembering those words, Kageyama is reminded of the fact that he can’t afford to lose his job. He can’t afford to get caught yelling at the man. 

Kageyama doesn’t know what he is going to do... He feels that the only way to get the man to stop using the bathroom is to scare him away. How can Kageyama scare him away without yelling? Kageyama ends up becoming so lost in thought that he fails to see the man leave the bathroom. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Attempt #1: As the man enters the coffee shop for the third time in the same week, Kageyama decides to test his first idea. Recalling the numerous times that his peers (both in past and present) describing his smile as “strange” and “unnerving” Kageyama decides to smile at the man when he enters and leaves the shop. After doing so for a few days straight, Kageyama finally manages to get a response. 

“You’ve got a nice smile,” the man says. Upon hearing his words, Kageyama can feel himself become frozen due to shock. His smile his been called many things, but never “nice.” 

Attempt #2: Kageyama, who has been told that his utterings of “good morning” sound more like threats than greetings, decides to greet the man. Once again, after doing so for a few days straight, he gets a response from the man. 

“Good morning to you too,” the man says, flashing him a smile. 

Attempt #3: Kageyama, who has been told conversations that involve him are boring, decides to engage the man in conversation. 

“So do you just use coffee shops for their bathrooms or do you use other businesses for your bodily needs too?” Kageyama asks the man, who laughs loudly at his question. 

“Just coffee shops... Specifically, just this coffee shop because it is a convenient stop between my home and my work,” the man says, with a faint blush upon his cheeks. Before Kageyama can ask why the man is blushing, the man slips into the bathroom. So far, his various attempts to stop the man from using the bathroom haven’t been working...

Attempt #4 Growing frustrated with each passing day, Kageyama, suddenly shouts, “IF YOU ARE GOING TO USE THE BATHROOM AT LEAST BUY SOMETHING!” Much to his surprise, his shouting earns himself a laugh from the man. 

“Okay, okay I’ll buy something,” the man says, surprising Kageyama. HE the man who NEVER buys anything is going to buy something? “B-But...” the man adds, his cheeks now a bright red, “only if y-you go on a d-date with me first.” 

EXTENDED: “I would l-like a t-tall glass of y-you,” Hinata attempts to seductively whisper to Kageyama. The two, which have been dating for three months now, frequently go on dates at the coffee shop that Kageyama works at. 

“Idiot we don’t serve any of our drinks in glasses,” Kageyama whispers back, all the while preparing Hinata’s usual order of chai tea. Upon finishing Hinata’s order and handing it to him, Kageyama leans over the counter and plants a kiss on Hinata’s forehead. Just before Hinata leaves, Kageyama says, “I love you, Bathroom Man.” Kageyama’s words, makes Hinata’s already red face turn a deeper shade of red. He doesn’t know which is worse, having the nickname Bathroom Man, or being kinda happy about being called Bathroom Man. Like Hinata, it seems as though Kageyama hasn’t forgotten how he met the man of his dreams. 

/I was originally gonna use this scenario for an Iwa x Oikawa one shot but I decided to use it for these two dorks instead./


	5. {5}

{5} 

/THE FEELS ON THE BUS GO ROUND AND ROUND, ROUND AND ROUND~/

“If you love me let me go,” Hinata whispers, gazing at Kageyama with tired eyes. Hinata barely looks like himself... The usually energetic, happy-go-luck guy is currently bed ridden. Upon having become sick with some disease with a name Kageyama can’t pronounce, Hinata started to fade. 

The first thing that faded was his skin. His skin, which was slightly tan due to his frequent afternoon runs with Kageyama has grown pale. Then again, describing Hinata’s skin as pale is an understatement. Hinata’s skin is a pale a snow, or as pale as paper or... Kageyama doesn’t let himself finish that dark thought. 

The second thing that faded was his hair. His once shiny orange hair now looks like a light brown color... A color similar to that of a dead leaf found on the ground in the fall. 

The third thing that faded was his smile. For a while, even though he was (and still is) in immense pain, Hinata had smiled. He has smiled in an attempt to prove to himself and Kageyama that he is okay. After a while, Hinata stopped smiling. Kageyama isn’t sure of the exact reasons... Perhaps smiling was tiring for Hinata. Or perhaps Hinata had given up on the idea that he could recover... The very idea of his once loud mouthed and determined boyfriend giving up makes Kageyama’s heart ache. He can’t stand to see Hinata like this... A sickly and faded version of the person he use to be. 

“I love you-” Kageyama begins to say, just to be interrupting by the scream of machines. Kageyama screams along with the machines when he sees THE flatline. THE sign that Hinata’s heart has stopped. 

“If you love me you won’t let go,” Kageyama shouts as nurses and doctors swarm in, all trying their best to bring Hinata back to life. The scream of machines is replaced by the shouts of various frustrated and determined medical staff. 

“It’s time to wake up now, Hinata!” One nurse shouts, all the while throwing a nearby doctor a nervous look. 

“It’s time to wake up, Kageyama,” a familiar voice says, waking Kageyama from his nightmare. 

Except it wasn’t a nightmare. 

The left side of the bed, the side that Hinata’s small body would occupate is empty. Kageyama runs one of his hands over the sheet, and what little hope he had fades away when he feels no heat. 

Hinata had never been in bed.   
Hinata couldn’t have been in bed because he’s dead. 

He died. 

He let go four months ago. 

Kageyama hasn’t let go. 

Kageyama CAN’T let go. 

Every little thing reminds Kageyama of Hinata. From the way the sun shines through the window, to the way some volleyball players hit a ball. All he can see is Hinata. 

Kageyama doesn’t just see Hinata; he hears him. He hears Hinata’s voice as a catchy song comes on, a song that Hinata would have, for some reason, felt the need to sing along to. He got the lyrics wrong most of the time, and he sounded like a sick cat, but his singing never failed to make Kageyama laugh. 

“You need to let me go,” Hinata’s voice says, sounding so loud that Kageyama THINKS that Hinata is hiding somewhere within the apartment. “If you love me-” 

“YOU WON’T LET GO!” Kageyama shouts, interrupting Hinata’s voice, “IF YOU LOVE ME YOU WON’T LET GO! WHY DID YOU LET GO? WHY, WHY, WHY?” 

“It was for the best,” Hinata’s voice says, “By letting go, the pain went away. If you let go, your pain could go away.”

“NO IT WOULDN’T!” Kageyama yells, all the while his eyes starting to water. 

“Just because you let go, doesn’t me you forget,” Hinata’s voice says softly, and the softness is what pushes Kageyama over the edge. Kageyama who begins to sob, has no choice but to listen to Hinata since he can’t bring himself to speak. “By letting go, you let yourself form bonds with new people, and make yourself happy. Once you make yourself happy you can think of me with a smile instead of a frown.” Kageyama gasps as a warm breeze strokes his face, “Let go and find happiness, Kageyama. You found your happiness once and you can find it again.” Almost as suddenly as the breeze appeared, it fades away. 

“Hinata...” Kageyama says in between sobs, “I love you and the happiness you brought me so...” Kageyama can’t believe what he is saying, and what he is planning to do... 

“I’LL LET YOU GO.”


End file.
